yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Leyl Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali http://www.kuranmeali.com/surekarsilastirma.asp(M.Pickthall) |- | 92/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 92/1 || وَاللَّيْلِ إِذَا يَغْشَىٰ || Kasem olsun bürürken o geceye || Туннинг қоплаб келаётган пайти билан қасам. || By the night enshrouding |- || 92/2 || وَالنَّهَارِ إِذَا تَجَلَّىٰ || Ve açıldığı zaman o gündüze || Наҳорнинг тажалли пайти билан қасам. || And the day resplendent |- || 92/3 || وَمَا خَلَقَ الذَّكَرَ وَالْأُنْثَىٰ || Ve erkeği dişiyi yaratana || Эркак ва урғочининг яратилиши билан қасам. || And Him Who hath created male and female, |- || 92/4 || إِنَّ سَعْيَكُمْ لَشَتَّىٰ || Ki sizin sa'yiniz dağınıktır || Албатта, сизларнинг ишларингиз турличадур. || Lo! your effort is dispersed (toward divers ends). |- || 92/5 || فَأَمَّا مَنْ أَعْطَىٰ وَاتَّقَىٰ || Bundan böyle amma her kim vergi verir korunur || Аммо кимки (ато) берса ва тақво қилса. || As for him who giveth and is dutiful (toward Allah) |- || 92/6 || وَصَدَّقَ بِالْحُسْنَىٰ || Ve husnâyı tasdîk eylerse || Ва гўзал(сўз)ни тасдиқ қилса. || And believeth in goodness; |- || 92/7 || فَسَنُيَسِّرُهُ لِلْيُسْرَىٰ || Biz onu yüsraya (en kolayına) kolaylıyacağız || Бас, Биз уни осонга муяссар қиламиз. || Surely We will ease his way unto the state of ease. |- || 92/8 || وَأَمَّا مَنْ بَخِلَ وَاسْتَغْنَىٰ || Ve amma her kim bahıllık eder ve istiğna gösterir || Аммо кимки бахиллик ва истиғно қилса. || But as for him who hoardeth and deemeth himself independent, |- || 92/9 || وَكَذَّبَ بِالْحُسْنَىٰ || Ve husnâyı tekzib eylerse || Ва гўзал(сўз)ни ёлғонга чиқарса. || And disbelieveth in goodness; |- || 92/10 || فَسَنُيَسِّرُهُ لِلْعُسْرَىٰ || Onu da usraya (en zoruna) kolaylıyacağız || Бас, Биз уни қийинга муяссар қиламиз. || Surely We will ease his way unto adversity. |- || 92/11 || وَمَا يُغْنِي عَنْهُ مَالُهُ إِذَا تَرَدَّىٰ || Ve yuvarlandığı zaman onu malı kurtaramıyacak || У қулаган вақтда унга мол-мулки фойда бермас. || His riches will not save him when he perisheth. |- || 92/12 || إِنَّ عَلَيْنَا لَلْهُدَىٰ || Her halde doğruyu göstermek bize || Албатта, ҳидоятга бошлаш Бизнинг зиммамиздадир. || Lo! Ours it is (to give) the guidance |- || 92/13 || وَإِنَّ لَنَا لَلْآخِرَةَ وَالْأُولَىٰ || Ve her halde sonu da bizim önü de (Âhıret de Dünyada) || Албатта, ҳам охират ва ҳам бу дунё Бизникидир. || And lo! unto Us belong the latter portion and the former. |- || 92/14 || فَأَنْذَرْتُكُمْ نَارًا تَلَظَّىٰ || Ben size bir ateş haber verdim ki köpürdükçe köpürür || Бас, Мен сизларни (алангаси авж олиб турган) ўтдан огоҳлантирдим. || Therefor have I warned you of the flaming Fire |- || 92/15 || لَا يَصْلَاهَا إِلَّا الْأَشْقَى || Ona ancak en şakî olan yaslanır || У(ўт)га бадбахтдан бошқа ҳеч ким кирмас. || Which only the most wretched must endure, |- || 92/16 || الَّذِي كَذَّبَ وَتَوَلَّىٰ || O, ki tekzib etmiş ve tersine gitmiştir || Ўша ёлғонга чиқарган ва юз ўгирган эди. || He who denieth and turneth away. |- || 92/17 || وَسَيُجَنَّبُهَا الْأَتْقَى || O en müttakî olan ise ondan uzaklaştıkca uzaklaşdırılacaktır || Ва албатта, ундан тақводор банда четда қолади. || Far removed from it will be the righteous |- || 92/18 || الَّذِي يُؤْتِي مَالَهُ يَتَزَكَّىٰ || O, ki malını verir, tezekkî eder || У бойлигини сарфлайди ва ўзини поклайди. || Who giveth his wealth that he may grow (in goodness), |- || 92/19 || وَمَا لِأَحَدٍ عِنْدَهُ مِنْ نِعْمَةٍ تُجْزَىٰ || Ve onda hiç kimsenin mükâfat edilecek bir ni'meti yoktur || Унда бирор кишининг қайтарилиши лозим яхшилиги йўқ эди. || And none hath with him any favour for reward, |- || 92/20 || إِلَّا ابْتِغَاءَ وَجْهِ رَبِّهِ الْأَعْلَىٰ || Ancak rabbi a'lâsının rızasını aramak için verir || Фақатгина олий мақом Роббисининг розилигини сўраб қилади. || Except as seeking (to fulfil) the purpose of his Lord Most High. |- || 92/21 || وَلَسَوْفَ يَرْضَىٰ || Ve elbette o rızaya ırecektir || Ва у албатта тезда рози бўлади. || He verily will be content. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an